Mi oscuro ángel guardián
by SweetInsanity1039
Summary: En medio de una vida de opresión, Pip encontrará a alguien con quien escapar para siempre. One-shot. ¡DIP!


**Sé que había prometido un Creek, pero se me vino esta idea a la cabeza y tuve que aprovecharla :D Está ligeramente basado en Carrie de Stephen King. Él es mi autor favorito y ese fue de los primeros libros que leí de él. Espero lo disfruten.**

**South Park y sus personajes son de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Carrie es una obra original de Stephen King, ninguno de ellos me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi oscuro ángel guardián<strong>

**By SweetInsanity1039**

Phillip "Pip" Pirrup, es un joven inglés de 16 años que vive en South Park, Colorado. Sus padres están muertos, y su tutor, el padre Maxi, es un fanático religioso que con los años ha gobernado a Pip con mano dura y repetidas amenazas de condena y abuso emocional. A Pip no le va mucho mejor en la escuela: su aspecto de niño bueno afrancesado, modo de hablar, la falta de amigos y de popularidad entre los chicos del pueblo lo hacen objeto de ridículo, vergüenza y humillación pública por parte de los demás, en especial Eric Cartman.

Una mañana, tras la clase de Educación Física, los chicos entraron en la ducha.

- Te lo dije Kyle, los judíos no saben jugar.

- ¡Cállate culón!

Se escuchaban insultos y bromas, era un día típico para los chicos. Hasta que

- Oigan todos, miren al franchute – dijo monótonamente Craig

Las miradas se posaron sobre un confundido Pip, y de repente todos comenzaron a reírse estrepitosamente.

- ¡MA-RI-CA!

- ¿Qué ocurre Pip, estás feliz de vernos? Ja ja ja

Pip buscó por su desnudo cuerpo la razón de las burlas, hasta que notó una anormalidad en su entrepierna. Su rostro se deformó en un gesto de horror y confusión al tiempo que comenzó a gritar. Phillip tenía una _erección espontánea_. Algo que le hubiera ocurrido a un joven de su edad muchas veces a lo largo de la adolescencia, pero que era totalmente nuevo para Pip. El padre Maxi consideraba que esas cosas eran inmorales y nunca se tomó la molestia de explicárselo. Él probablemente planeaba que Pip se volviera parte de la iglesia al igual que él, así que tenía que alejarse de todo lo impuro. Quizá de haber sido alguien más, la humillación no hubiese sido tan intensa, pero se habían acostumbrado a poder torturar a Pip sin que este se opusiera y eso les generaba mucho placer y diversión.

Los chicos le lanzaban preservativos al tiempo que se reían estrepitosamente y se burlaban del inglés. Por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, una sensación de humillación e inmenso temor, vergüenza y odio… NO, ODIO NO, él no podía sentir odio, el padre Maxi decía que eso era malo, que el odio sólo llevaba a la condena, que había que amar a tus enemigos, orar por ellos, ser bueno, sí, siempre ser bueno. Pero, ¿por qué sus compañeros lo odiaban? ¿Por qué Dios lo odiaba? Entonces… ¿Dios está condenado también?

**Flashback**

_- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esos cuestionamientos, acaso no te he educado bien?_

_- Padre Maxi, yo…_

_- Hay un rincón reservado en el infierno para las personas que piensan como tú._

_- Y-yo sólo…_

_- Te rescato cuando no tienes a nadie, hago todo lo posible para librarte de la condena. Pip, déjame hablarte sobre el infierno. El infierno no es un lugar muy agradable. Ardientes y mordaces llamas. Gritos, tortura. Por toda la eternidad. Una vez estás en el infierno, no puedes escapar. Vivirás por siempre en un horrible dolor, en ardiente agonía. Todos los pecadores están allí en miseria, muriendo una y otra y otra vez. Si eres echado a ese pantano negro de hedor, ¡ay de ti, Satán ha hecho de ese el lugar más miserable en el universo! ¡Y él será tu gobernante! Alejado de las bendiciones del padre.¡Tu soberano de dolor y agonía! ¿Has entendido, Phillip? _

_- C-c-claro que sí, padre. – respondió Pip, asintiendo lleno de temor._

**Fin del Flashback**

Pip sintió que no podía más. Las risas eran cada vez más estrepitosas. Señas obscenas y sonidos grotescos. En cuestión de segundos, por su mente pasaron años, recuerdos como postales, imágenes y voces de:

"_Apuesto a que yo lo escupo más"_

"_Apuesto a que lo escupo en el cabello"_

"_Oh, ¡ya recuerdo! Me metí tu invitación en el culo, por siempre arruinada la posibilidad de que vayas a mi fiesta"_

"_No hay casco para ti, Pip"_

"_Pedito"_

"_¿Y qué clase de estúpido nombre es Pip?"_

"_Te patearé las bolas"_

"_Franchute de mierda"_

"_Dí golpéenme, vamos, dilo…" _

"_Vete Pip, __**nadie te quiere**__"_

Los rubios cabellos pegados a sus mejillas le daban un aspecto realmente frágil. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y recorrieron sus rosadas mejillas.

De repente, los casilleros del fondo del vestier comenzaron a temblar para luego precipitarse al suelo estruendosamente, columna por columna, haciendo que las risas burlonas se apagaran. Los casilleros y su contenido, en su mayoría balones, bates, cascos y elementos deportivos, cayeron sobre algunos chicos, quienes trataron de esquivarlos. 

- Oh Dios mío, ¡mataron a Kenny!

- ¡Hijos de puta! 

Inmediatamente, saltó una chispa de las luces del techo, seguida de un apagón total. Se alcanzaron a escuchar unos alaridos de susto y dolor, pero ninguno provenía de Pip. Él estaba atónito, no podía pronunciar palabra o generar sonido alguno. Parecía que este tipo de cosas pasaban cuando Pip estaba en situaciones muy difíciles para él. Segundos después, los gritos cesaron y todo volvió a estar iluminado. Sólo que esta vez no fue la luz del sol, la luz artificial de los bombillos o una linterna lo le les permitió la visión, pues todo el vestier estaba súbitamente cubierto en llamas como si fuese el fogón de una estufa infernal. La respiración era dificultada por un denso humo negro que hedía a azufre.

Todos estaban inconscientes, menos Pip, que estaba ubicado en el lugar preciso para no peligrar a pesar de la cercanía a las llamas, ni ser afectado por el extraño vapor que flotaba a su alrededor. Giró su cabeza buscando la salida y al posar su mirada sobre la puerta, juró ver una silueta de algo oscuro salir corriendo. Un extraño impulso lo obligó a perseguir ese algo con tan sólo una toalla que alcanzó a agarrar puesta, sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía, y a pesar de la vergüenza que pudiera haber sentido alguien en su estado, salió en su búsqueda. Dio torpemente algunos pasos, que fueron más que suficientes para encontrar lo que buscaba. Sintió que tomaron su mano, alzó la mirada y vio aquel rostro entre las sombras. Una piel blanca parcialmente cubierta con largos y espesos cabellos negros, algunos de ellos sobre sus párpados entrecerrados que trataban de esconder sus ojos color rojo, un rojo oscuro y brillante, profundo y diciente al mismo tiempo.

- Tú…

**Damien POV**

Estaba en la superficie vigilando la actividad de los humanos. La era llegará pronto, y mi padre me pide que le mantuviera informado de todo lo que acá ocurre, y si podía, causara uno que otro daño, hiciera infeliz a un niño o destrozara los sueños de alguien, cosa de rutina. Claro que no era casualidad que siempre pasara por South Park más que por cualquier otro lado. Sí, sí, disfruto haciéndole pasar indecibles dolores a Kenny matándolo de diferentes formas tanto como Dios o mi padre, pero no me refiero precisamente a eso.

Pasé por la escuela secundaria del pueblo, revisé cada salón, cada baño y cada rincón hasta escuchar risas provenientes de las duchas masculinas. Aún escondido, lo busqué con afán hasta que mis ojos lo encontraron. Pude sentir un ligero rubor en mis mejillas cuando observé a esa tierna criatura de cabellos rubios y ojos negros en un estado tan natural y vulnerable mientras perversas imágenes pasaron por mi mente. Pero mi ensoñación no duró mucho cuando vi que esos mismos ojos negros ahora derramaban lágrimas de dolor.

- Malditos cerdos

Sentí la ira recorrer todo mi cuerpo y mis puños cerrarse. Sólo fue cuestión de concentrarme para que esas pesadas estructuras de metal cayeran sobre esas ratas. Lo tenían merecido. Cada vez que mi padre me permite pasearme por la superficie, esos hijos de puta están torturando a Pip de alguna forma, no puedo imaginar lo que hacen cuando no puedo verlos.

- Mierda, ahí va McCormick de nuevo…

Un chasquido de dedos y estallan los bombillos. Sus gritos de dolor son como música para mis oídos. Ahora que suban las llamas del inframundo y hagan arder a los cerdos que osan ridiculizar a la criatura de cabellos blondos. Que la peste del averno los sofoque y calle sus pensamientos.

Pip…

- Mejor salgo de aquí.

**Fin Damien POV**

- Hola Pip.

- T-tú… ¿Q-qué…?

- Sssshhh… tranquilo, todo está bien. - Damien posó su dedo índice en los labios del rubio.

- ¿Fuiste tú quien hizo eso? – Pip estaba pasmado, hipnotizado con el ser que estaba enfrente suyo.

- Pip... – Damien tomó el rostro de Pip con una mano y lo acarició suavemente –

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – parecía algo tonto preguntarle al anticristo la razón de querer causar un caos total, pero algo no concordaba, ¿por qué dejarlo a **él** vivo? – No te veíamos desde…

- Lo sé – Damien rió nostálgicamente– Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- 8 años…

- 8 años. – Damien suspiró amargamente y miró al piso.

- Dímelo, ¿por qué?

- ¿No lo entiendes Pip? ¡Te estaban destrozando allá adentro! No podía simplemente…

- ¿Y por qué te importo? La última vez que te vi exploté en llamas en la fiesta del gordo para que tú pudieras entrar.

Damien calló. Alzo su mirada esperando encontrarse con un inglés lleno de furia, pero contrario a lo que pensó, Pip sólo lo miraba con desconcierto y confusión, esto hizo que el oscuro corazón del heredero de las tinieblas se acelerara y su rostro tomara una tenue coloración carmesí.

- Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento… - Damien cerró los ojos – Pip, estos 8 años no he hecho más que pensar en ti. Al principio me di cuenta de lo bien que lo pasé contigo acá en South Park, y lo grandioso que pudo haber sido quedarme si no hubiera tenido que estar al pendiente de los asuntos de mi tierra, me di cuenta de que tú fuiste mi único y verdadero amigo.

Y era cierto. En el infierno no es fácil encontrar personas en quienes confiar, y el único que pasaba sin temor cerca a Damien era Kenneth, pero con el tiempo se había vuelto algo monótono, y su estadía allí no era más larga que unas cuantas horas antes de que volviera a la vida, así que la mayor parte de su infancia y pre-adolescencia Pip la pasó sólo.

- No fue sino hasta que cumplí los 13 años que mi padre me pidió que viniera de vez en cuando a la superficie a hacer vigilancia y encargarme de, uh, ciertas cuestiones, y divertirme un poco. Entonces fue cuando pasé por acá de nuevo y te vi. Tan frágil… siempre vilipendiado por los asnos que habitan este pueblo, simplemente no podía entenderlo. Entonces tuve que intervenir. N-nunca intenté hablar contigo, porque asumí que seguirías enojado por el incidente de la fiesta y… uh, bueno, tenía _miedo _de que me rechazaras.

- Oh, vamos Damien – Pip sonrió conmovido al tiempo que sus ojos se aguaron un poco – claro que te…

- DÉJAME TERMINAR – Damien miró a Pip con sus ojos rojos – perdón… - tomó aire y continuó – e-entonces, cada vez que te veía, me sentía mareado y tenía polillas en mi estómago, ya no podía controlar mis poderes cuando tú te acercabas…

Pip se sonrojó, podía ser muy inocente, pero sabía perfectamente a dónde iba Damien con eso. El rubio comprendió que tras todos esos años de bullying a los que fue sometido, quien lo había salvado del inminente dolor, no había sido el Dios del cielo, como su tutor le hacía pensar cada vez que algo bueno en su vida ocurría (al igual que cada cosa mala era un castigo del divino por hacer algo en contra de lo que el padre Maxi le decía), sino todo lo contrario, era el hijo del ángel caído quien le había amparado de un destino fatal.

Por otro lado, Damien ya no encontraba palabras y el sonrojado rostro de Pip fue demasiado tentador para el azabache. Damien tomó la muñeca de Pip con una mano y su cintura con la otra, al tiempo que lo haló hacia él y selló su confesión con un beso. Cuántas veces anheló probar esos dulces y rosados labios del pequeño rubio, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada más, que permanecer unidos por ese tierno contacto y nada más.

Pip estaba confundido, era algo tan repentino y a la vez tan esperado. En ese momento pasaron por su mente imágenes de su tutor condenándolo, maltratándolo y tachándolo de hereje, desterrándolo y penando su alma. Siempre había estado esperando a alguien que lo sacara de ahí, que tomara su alma y escaparan para nunca volver. La adrenalina inundó su cuerpo y nubló su mente.

Pip correspondió a ese beso con energía y pasión. Damien sintió su piel arder y se puso más rojo que el color de la tez de su mismísimo padre. Sus manos comenzaron a explorar la piel blanca de Pip con ternura y curiosidad, a la vez que Pip lo abrazaba con fuerza. Sólo se separaron en busca de aire. Damien miró a Pip fijamente, se podían apreciar llamas en su iris.

- Pip… dejemos todo esto, ¿quieres? Es decir, olvidémonos del mundo y ven conmigo por siempre. – Damien sonrió

- ¿A-al infierno, dices? – Pip palideció.

**Flashback**

_Pip, déjame hablarte sobre el infierno. El infierno no es un lugar muy agradable. __**Ardientes**__ y mordaces llamas. Gritos, tortura. Por toda la eternidad. __**Una vez estás en el infierno, no puedes escapar**__. Vivirás __**por siempre**__ en un horrible dolor, en ardiente agonía. Todos los pecadores están allí en miseria, muriendo una y otra y otra vez. Si eres echado a ese pantano negro de hedor, ¡ay de ti, Satán ha hecho de ese el lugar más miserable en el universo! ¡Y él será tu gobernante! __**Alejado **__de las bendiciones del padre. ¡Tu soberano de dolor y agonía! _

**Fin del Flashback**

- Pip, s-si es algo muy apresurado, quizá…

- NO, Damien, yo quiero ir – Pip sonrió, Damien lo imitó a la vez que sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido y emocionado – pero…

-¡¿Pero qué?

- Pero sólo si me prometes que será para siempre… no habrá vuelta atrás, ¿verdad?

- ¡C-claro, si es lo que tú quieres! Por mí estarás cada segundo de la eternidad a mi lado.

Pip asintió. Se tomaron de la mano, Damien chasqueó los dedos y un portal se abrió. Nuevamente juntaron sus labios, y ambos, tan diferentes el uno del otro, el ángel rubio y el ángel negro, entraron a las puertas del inframundo, prometiendo jamás volver a la vida terrenal, que para Pip, había sido el verdadero infierno de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, este fue mi primer Dip :D<strong>

**Debe haber quedado bastante al estilo de **_**Queseando**_** xD sin embargo, se pudieron dar cuenta del cambio de personalidad de Pip y Damien en ciertos momentos de la historia… déjenme saber qué piensan con sus reviews :3**


End file.
